1000 Grand Bar
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: One-shot. Schuldig gets mad at Crawford, so how does he get revenge? By spending 5,000,000 on a few candy bars of course! Broken windows, stolen porn, and Farfarello being himself. What more could a person ask for? Please R&R.


Ok, this is just a fic that me and my friends came up with while we were talking about candy bars at lunch. I know it's short, and slightly pointless, but it's still funny......i hope...;-;......please.......be kind..........  
  
Seiya:...............just get on with the fic............  
  
Hai!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"....." talking  
  
'......' thinking  
  
//......// talking mentally  
  
~*~*~* change of time/place  
  
(......) authors notes  
  
~......~ stressed word  
  
*......* an action  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bradley Crawford took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his noes, trying to remain calm. He took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Let me get this straight, Schuldig. If I understand this correctly, you spent 5000 grand on a candy bar?"  
  
Schuldig smiled innocently, "Of course not, Crawford!"  
  
Crawford sighed in relief, he had heard wrong after all.  
  
"I spent 5000 grand on 5 candy bars!" Schuldig announced with a cheery smile on his face.  
  
Nope, he heard right. Crawford snapped. "YOU WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
On the other side of the Schwartz mansion, Nagi Naoe winched.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for Schuldig, don't you argee with me, Farfarello?" Nagi asked his Irish friend as he looked up from his laptop.  
  
The insane albino in question stopped cutting his arm to look up at the boy with a psychotic smile. "Schuldig told me that pissing off Crawford makes god cry."  
  
Nagi just laughed softly with a slight sweatdrop and smiled, listening to Schuldig and Crawford argue.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?"  
  
"Oh, come on! It's only 5000 grand!"  
  
"~ONLY~?!?! DAMNIT SCHULDIG!!! WE NEEDED THAT MONEY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?"  
  
"*sweatdrop* Hey, they were called 1000 grand bars, so I spent 5000 grand on 5 of them! Hmm....that guy I bought them from seemed strangly surprised and happy-AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Schuldig's sentence was cut off by a large crashing noise and a scream.  
  
Nagi sighed in exasperation and opened the large window next to him, just in time to use his powers to stop Schuldig's fall and bring him back inside.  
  
Schuldig grinned and straightened his clothes. "Hey, thanks chibi."  
  
Nagi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't expect me to catch you next time you're thrown through a tenth story window. *raises eyebrow* And speaking of that, why did you pay 5000 grand on a few candy bars?"  
  
Schuldig just smirked. "Why, to piss off our dear leader, of course."  
  
Nagi sweatdropped and asked, "Why? What did he do to you this time?"  
  
Schuldig pouted cutely. "That prick took away all of my educational movies and reading material!"  
  
Nagi just stared at Schuldig blankly and raised an eyebrow. "You mean your porn?"  
  
"I prefer the term ~educational~, but if you want to be blunt, yes."  
  
Nagi just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever." before going back to playing games on his laptop.  
  
Schuldig walked away, plotting other ways to piss off Crawford.  
  
Farfarello happily continued cutting himself, in order to make god cry.  
  
And Crawford was in his room, muttering about how he needed ~another~ new window.  
  
All in all, it was a pretty normal day at the Schwartz mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*hides* Well? How was it? I'm thinking that I should end it there, but i might write more chapters about schuldig's revenge if you readers really want me to......but i don't know......i'd need a lot of reviews to boost my confedence....so.....please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
Yaten: Yeah, you can tell her how much she sucks.  
  
;-; WAH!!! YATEN'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!!!  
  
Seiya: Yaten, be nice......  
  
Yaten: Hmph. *walks away*  
  
Seiya: *sweatdrops*.....please just review and tell her what a good job she did.........  
  
^_^ *hugs Seiya* 


End file.
